


Blood Doesn't Matter

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: WLIIA AU's [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: “Did you know you’re swimming in Nargles?”Greg turned around, noticing a boy he didn’t see before sitting in the once thought empty compartment.“Uhm, no?” Greg spoke, confused.“Hmm.” the pale-skinned, black haired boy replied.





	

Greg whined as his mum wiped an imaginary speck of  dirt off his nose. Scrunching up his eyes behind his glasses, swatted his mums hand away.

 

“Mum, ‘gerroff, it’s fine! There’s nothing on my bloody nose!” A swat to the back of Greg’s head, ruffling his styled curls caused him to yelp. His mum gave him a stern look, her finger pointed at his face. 

 

“Now Gregory, I may let you get away with that at home, but I can assure you the Headmaster and the Professors will not accept that kind of language.” His mum smirked.

 

“So like I’ve said before,” She spoke before Greg interrupted;

 

“If you’re gonna do what you’re not allowed, Don’t get caught doing it,” Greg snarked, rolling his eyes. “Yes mum, I  _ know _ .”  The eleven year old’s mum laughed.

 

“Of course you do, dear. Just like your father, you are.” She smiled sadly, her eyes misting. “He would have loved to be here today…” Elaine Proops Sniffed. “He’d be so proud of you.” Greg looked down. He may not be able to remember his father much, but the flash of green light and the cackling laughter of wannebe Deatheater John Sessions, current Azkaban resident, was seared into his mind forever. 

“I’ll make you both proud, mum.” Greg hugged his mother around her neck, hearing her give another sniff, before straightening, her pureblood upbringing refusing to let her weep in public. 

 

“I know you will, Greg. Now, the train will leave in a minute, you need to find a compartment.” She smiled.

 

“And remember Gregory, blood doesn’t matter, magical power doesn’t matter. It’s the friendships you have, and the strength they hold, that make you  _ truly _ powerful.” With that bit of wisdom, Elaine Proops gave her son one more hug, and a kiss to his hair, before Apparating away.

 

Greg quickly got on the train, dragging his trunk behind him. Walking the train, he noticed that almost every compartment was full, until he went to the back and found an empty one. Attempting to put his trunk up into the compartment hold was a lesson in futility for someone his height, and he gave up. 

 

“Need help with that?” a deep voice startled him, and he swore, whipping around and looking up-

 

And up.

 

And up.

“Bloody _ hell _ you’re tall!” Greg gasped. And the older boy was. He had to be at least 6’5!

 

The older boy chuckled, and pointed to the prefect badge on his robes. 

 

“I would deduct points for whatever house you get into, but you’re not the first person to react like that. I’m 6’6 by the way, my great grandfather was half giant, he used to be the Hogwarts Game keeper .” Greg nodded dumbly as the tall boy easily lifted his heavy trunk into the hold. Turning around, the boy quirked a grin at Greg’s gaping mouth. 

 

“I’m Ryan Stiles by the way, Hufflepuff Prefect, 5th year. half-blood.”

 

Greg held out his hand, and shook the blond’s hand once he engulfed it with his own huge mitt.

 

“Gregory Everett Proops. First year, Pureblood. Hopeful Slytherin.”  Ryan Raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Pureblood hopeful Slytherin? And you aren't looking down on a halfblood Hufflepuff?” Greg smirked.

 

“Blood and magical power doesn’t matter to my family, but I could pretend if it would make you feel better, mate.”

Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. 

 

“Oh, man, Slytherin is so not ready for you. Anyways, I got to go make sure Gryfs aren't picking on the slytherin’s, I’ll talk to you later little man.” and with that, Ryan set off, Greg huffing as he walked away.

 

“I’m not short.”

 

“Did you know you’re swimming in Nargles?” 

 

Greg turned around, noticing a boy he didn’t see before sitting in the once thought empty compartment. 

 

“Uhm, no?” Greg spoke, confused. 

 

“Hmm.” the pale-skinned, black haired boy replied. His pale, silver-blue eyes scanned him from head to toe. 

 

“Yes, Nana Luna Told me they like sad people the most.” the strange boy tilted his head. “Why are you sad?” 

 

“Uhm, my dad, he died a couple of years ago. It still hurts.” Greg had no clue why he was telling the boy this, but he felt a connection with the pale eyed boy right away. 

 

Greg sat down, and ended up talking to the boy, Jeff Davis, whose Grandmother was Luna Lovegood, his father being Flint Davis, Son of Tracy Davis, about a whole ton of Magical creatures that Luna had told him about. 

 

A couple kids ended up joining them, a muggleborn named Chip Esten, a Halfblood named Wayne Brady, and a half-blood named Brad Sherwood, that just so happened to be Harry Potter Grandson. An older boy named Colin Mochrie came and told them they should change, and then left. 

* * *

 

After the trip across the lake, Greg felt a great companionship with the friends he made, and by the time they were getting sorted, Greg was happily  thinking that he was glad he met little Jeff Davis and the rest of them.

 

Jeff went into Ravenclaw.

 

Brad went into Gryffindor.

 

Wayne went into Hufflepuff.

 

Chip went into Ravenclaw.

 

And Greg went into Slytherin. 

  
  


* * *

 

It was remarked upon years later that Hogwarts had never seen a closer group of friends, nor such an amazing show of house unity. 

 

It was also remarked, that the hall of Hogwarts had not seen such pranking since the days of Marauders.

 

Such Snark since Snape.

 

Such a bright muggleborn since hermione  Granger.

 

Such loyalty since Neville Longbottom.

 

Such uniqueness since Luna lovegood.

 

Such bravery Since Harry Potter.

 

**The End.**


End file.
